mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
M.U.G.E.N. Maximum Power II
300px |Caption = Maximum Power II's logo |Creator = aMAXproduction |Download = aMAXproduction |Date = December 23rd, 2015}} M.U.G.E.N. Maximum Power is a compilation game created by Max Moser (aMAXproduction) that is a sequel to the original M.U.G.E.N. Maximum Power. The game has no specific theme other than just being a collection of characters from all types of games and media. Characters appear be either be favorites of aMAXproduction or just ones that he felt looked cool. M.U.G.E.N. Maximum Power II consists of 60 characters including bosses, training characters, and a bonus characters. It also consists of 70 unique stages. Each character has their own home stage (excluding the bonus and training characters). Characters *Kung Fu Man *Blockhead *Mario *Sonic *Jeff the Killer *Maxa *Wario *Waluigi *Hammer Bro. *Twinbee *Winbee *Gwinbee *Pokeball *Voltorb *Onix *Audino *Honedge *Klinklang *Pikaman *Ice Climbers *The Scream *Anpanman *Cinnamon *R.O.B. *Duck Hunt Dog *Scorpion *Sub-Zero *Goro *Cyrax *Pesoguin *Pingu *Dragon Claw *Donkey Kong Jr. *Bison *Rion *Mars People *Chronos *Steve *Pac-Man & Mokujin *Baby Commando *Shuma-Gorath *Silver Samurai *Toa Mata *Majin Buu *Kyoshiro Senryo *Spinal *Michael Jackson *Mauru *Ken *Lei-Lei *Clown *Johnny Maximum *Mudman *Prizm-Star *Satan *Mash *Yellow Devil *Computer Virus *Ice Sculpture *Sandbag *MissingNo. Stages *Golden Dojo (home stage to Kung Fu Man) *Disco! (home stage to Blockhead) *Mushroom Kingdom (home stage to Mario) *The Master Emerald (home stage to Sonic) *Haunted Hospital (home stage to Jeff the Killer) *DJ Concert (home stage to Maxa) *Wario Colosseum (home stage to Wario) *Smash Bros. Table (home stage to Waluigi) *Koopa Hangout (home stage to Hammer Bro.) *Outer Space (home stage to Twinbee) *Rave! (home stage to Winbee) *Outer Space Base (home stage to Gwinbee) *Unown Swarm (home stage to Pokeball) *Pokemon Stadium (home stage to Voltorb) *PokePark (home stage to Onix) *Piano Concert (home stage to Audino) *Legendary Pokemon Clash (home stage to Honedge) *Subway (home stage to Klinklang) *Luigi's Mansion (home stage to Pikaman) *Snowy Blizzard (home stage to Ice Climbers) *Art Museum (home stage to The Scream) *City Top (home stage to Anapanman) *Suburbs (home stage to Cinnamon) *Gyromite (home stage to R.O.B.) *Riverside (home stage to Duck Hunt Dog) *Dead Pool (home stage to Scorpion) *Frozen Labyrinth (home stage to Sub-Zero) *Ruined Stadium (home stage to Goro) *Secret Lab (home stage to Cyrax) *River Ride (home stage to Pesoguin) *Penguin Village (home stage to Pingu) *Boxing Ring (home stage to Dragon Claw) *25m (home stage to Donkey Kong Jr.) *Airport (home stage to Bison) *Vintage Living Room (home stage to Rion) *Streets of New York (home stage to Mars People) *Hectic Highway (home stage to Chronos) *Minecraft (home stage to Steve) *NES Forest (home stage to Pac-Man & Mokujin) *Baby Room (home stage to Baby Commando) *Launch Site (home stage to Shuma-Gorath) *Samurai Temple (home stage to Silver Samurai) *Rocky Canyon (home stage to Toa Mata) *Planet Namek (home stage to Majin Buu) *Kabuki Temple (home stage to Kyoshiro Senryo) *Jailbreak (home stage to Spinal) *City Windows (home stage to Michael Jackson) *Abandoned Amusement Park (home stage to Mauru) *Fried, Fractured, & F***ed (home stage to Ken) *Chinese Shrine (home stage to Lei-Lei) *Circus Tent (home stage to Clown) *Football Stadium (home stage to Johnny Maximum) *Lost Civilization (home stage to Mudman) *Ice Cave (home stage to Prizm-Star) *Cathedral (home stage to Satan) *Creepy Carnival (home stage to Mash) *Dr. Wily's Fortress (home stage to Yellow Devil) *Electric Dome (home stage to Computer Virus) *Village *Open Amusement Park *Dig Dug *Spooky Scary Skeletons *Snow & Love *Super Smash Bros. Menu *Super Smash Bros. Melee Menu *Super Smash Bros. Brawl Menu *Maximum Power *Battlefield *Final Destination *Training Room Music Some of the music in the game, including the Main Theme, Character Select theme, Battlefield theme, Final Destination theme, as well as the VS and Victory fanfares were created by aMAXproduction himself. These songs can be found here. Gallery MMP2menu.png|M.U.G.E.N Maximum Power's select screen Trivia *MissingNo. is hidden in the game, likely for some sort of debug use. He has no menu visible sprites, but can be found by selecting the empty space under Satan's icon. Category:Compilations